For many products such as diaphragms, molded articles, bead wraps for tires, V-belt covers and the like, stringent requirements exist for the bond between the rubber and the substrate to which it is attached. It is only by using special adhesives that sufficient adhesion is obtained between rubber and synthetic fibers, since synthetic fibers have a low affinity for the rubber compound due to the lack of binding sites in the fibers.
Developed in 1935, the resorcinol-formaldehyde resins are among the oldest adhesives to achieve rubber to textile adhesion. They are used in an aqueous phase in conjunction with latex, hence they are commonly referred to as resorcinol-formaldehyde latex (RFL) compounds. Commonly used RFL compounds are limited in several respects. First, some RFLs are able to bond to only one type of fabric. For example, a latex based on butadiene-styrene-2-vinyl-pyridine ("vinylpyridine latex) was developed for bonding rubber to polyamide fibers. This adhesive composition, however, is insufficient for bonding polyester fibers to rubber. Second, typical RFLs are formulated to bond only one class of elastomeric or rubber polymer to fabric. Consequently, to achieve strong adhesion of a particular rubber to fabric using an RFL formulation, that particular rubber should be included in the RFL formulation. For example, to bind nitrile rubber to fabric, nitrile is typically used as a component in the RFL formulation.
Because of the inability of existing RFL formulations to bind more than one class of rubber polymer, it is necessary to prepare different RFL formulations during the fabric finishing process. The RFL formulations that are prepared will depend on the rubber compound that is to be ultimately bound to the fabric. Such production of specifically tailored adhesives is both time-consuming and costly. Changeovers with different adhesive formulations are inefficient and time-consuming. Moreover, preparation of multiple adhesive formulations poses an increased risk in the selection of the improper RFL formulation for treating the fabric.
While obtaining good adhesion between the desired rubber and treated fabric is of paramount importance, there is a real need for the development of a single adhesive composition which can be used to bond more than one class of elastomeric polymer to textiles.